


Омела

by miroveha



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mistletoe | Омела, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: Рой, Эд, омела и нетривиальное использование булавки.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Christmas fic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/250552) by rainjoyswriting. 



Рой не знал, почему его так раздражала эта привычка.

Раздражение пришло не сразу: сначала он просто не обращал внимания, а потом долго недоумевал. Неужели Эд и правда никогда не пользовался капюшоном? В дождь с его волос капала вода, а зимой на голове оседала маленькая шапка снега, но Рой никогда не видел, чтобы Эд надевал капюшон плаща… 

Этот вопрос волновал его чем дальше, тем больше. Почему Эд предпочитал мокнуть? Может, просто забывал о капюшоне? Рой иногда шутливо за него дергал, но Эд лишь отмахивался и — в зависимости от своего непредсказуемого настроения — бормотал что-то о ребячестве, или начинал смеяться, или фыркал в ответ и дергал аксельбанты на форме Роя. И так раз за разом. Эд помнил о капюшоне, но, похоже, не видел смысла им пользоваться. 

Скорее всего, Рою не стоило уделять этой странности столько внимания, но когда дело касалось Эда, ситуация часто выходила из-под контроля — если не в реальности, то в его мыслях. Если поднять капюшон, то придется ли ему перекинуть косу через плечо? Зачем Эду плащ с капюшоном, если он им не пользуется? Почему вместо этого он мокнет?.. С Эдом вопрос «почему» звучал громче всего, никогда не находя ответа. 

Шел снег. Всюду развесили гирлянды остролиста, а на деревьях вокруг штаб-квартиры зажгли праздничные огни. И…

У Роя возникло ужасное искушение, поддаваться которому не стоило ни в коем случае. Но когда дело касалось Эда, он просто не мог устоять.

***

Эд дважды постучал в дверь его дома и вошел внутрь, стряхивая на пол снег с волос. 

— На улице чертовски холодно, — сообщил он, подняв раскрасневшееся лицо, и Рой тут же ухватил его за воротник. — Чт… 

Дверь захлопнулась. Одним танцевальным шагом Рой повернул Эда к стене — и, пока тот пытался что-то сказать, натянул ему капюшон на голову. Ткань сползла до самого носа, и Эд яростно вскрикнул; хмм, так вот почему он никогда не надевал его сам…

Рой подготовился заранее, так что прикрепить омелу к капюшону было легко. Зеленые листья качнулись перед носом у Эда; он попытался вырваться на свободу и уже открыл рот, чтобы возмутиться, когда Рой наконец его поцеловал. 

У него были холодные губы, и к тому же он извивался подобно злой змее, пытающейся сбежать, — но на стороне Роя оставалось преимущество в росте и весе, не говоря уже о том, что колени Эда частенько подгибались, когда Рой засовывал язык ему в рот. Из-за капюшона не было видно, закрыл ли он глаза, но у Роя были свои догадки на этот счет — и эти догадки целиком подтвердились, когда Эд перестал его отталкивать и притянул к себе за плечи ближе, целуя в ответ со всем пылом, какой был только возможен в таком неудобном положении. 

— Что за?.. — выдохнул он, когда Рой отстранился немного и счастливо потерся о его щеку. — Прекрати…

— Увы, все мы обязаны подчиняться традициям, Эдвард, — радостно ответил Рой и начал целовать его снова. Эд задергался и невнятно зарычал; похоже, омела царапала ему лицо. Рой улыбнулся в поцелуй. 

Лучший подарок на Рождество, что он когда-либо себе делал.


End file.
